Along with accumulation of social wealth and acceleration of the pace of life, people have higher requirements on high and fast life quality. Beautiful music is an indispensable part in life. Loudspeaker boxes, as generation sources of music, are widely used in life, work, study and entertainment. In a multi-room playing mode of loudspeaker boxes, a master playing loudspeaker box is required to transmit current playing information to a slave playing loudspeaker box with existence of a master-slave playing relationship, so that real-time reliable transmission is required. UDP-based transmission is always adopted in the industry. However, the UDP-based data transmission manner is connectionless-oriented, and a sending party may send data without negotiation with a receiving party. During reception, UDP of the receiving party may not send an Acknowledgement (ACK) to the sending party, which may cause shutdown of the receiving party which is too busy. Therefore, UDP-based transmission with the advantage of high efficiency is poorer in security and reliability and high in packet loss rate.
The inventor of the present disclosure realizes that the problem of poorer security and reliability of UDP-based transmission in a small data control instruction transmission process has yet not been pertinently solved for the abovementioned shortcomings of UDP-based transmission by an existing data transmission method.